


I Got A Lot To Say To You (But Even More To Do To You)

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: They need something more.





	I Got A Lot To Say To You (But Even More To Do To You)

Sometimes Spinner feels that things between him and Jay aren't enough. They need something more than just friendship. He doesn't say anything though. How is he supposed to? One did not just go around telling one's straight best male friend that one thought they needed more in their relationship that went past the normal friendship boundaries. The world simply did not work like that.

Jay wants something more out of his friendship with Spinner. What it was, he isn't quite sure, but he knows it has to be more because their friendship just isn't enough. He keeps his mouth shut though because he doesn't know the words or how to say them that doesn't make him sound completely gay.

Spinner wipes down the counter at the Dot and Jay struggles to make small talk and trying to figure out some way to approach the subject of getting more out of the friendship. He finally gives up and falls silent. It's an awkward and tense silence and neither know how to break it.

After Spinner gets done with wiping the tables down too, he walks back behind the main counter and Jay decides that, if words can't help him, actions might, and he's always been a man of action and not words anyway.

He seizes the front of Spinner's shirt and pulls him towards him as he leans forward and kisses him hard. Oh God, why didn't he think of this sooner, he wonders as his tongue slides against Spinner's and he bites lightly at his bottom lip.

When they finally break apart, Spinner smirks and mutters, “So this is what we need.” and kisses him again.

Yeah, action trumps words any day.


End file.
